Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 008
Terra Yuki vs. Yumo Muto part 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution. Last Episode: Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 007 Next Episode: Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 009 Plot The Duel between Terra and Yumo is about to reach a Climatic end but who will win this Duel and what will this mean for either Terra or Yumo, find out as this most intense Duel keeps going. Story (Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution) It recaps what happened in part 2. Episode 8: Terra Yuki vs. Yumo Muto part 3 (Basketball court) Shooting Star Dragon: 3,300 ATK White Witch Magic Dragon Knight: 3,400 ATK Terra: 2100 LP Yumo: 4000 LP Its my move Terra says as she draws a card and she looks at it and its revealed that its her dad's ace card Elemental Hero Neo's. (Flashback) Jaden looks at his daughter's deck and then takes Neo's out of his deck and puts it in Terra's deck and puts it back in the deck box on her belt and leaves. (Flashback ends) Oh, dad but thanks for the card now let's put it to good use Terra says as she looks at her cards and then sees a second Polymerization in her hand. Yumo looks at Terra. Alright here I go you lose five hundred life points thanks to my Black Pendant Spell Card. Yumo: 3500 LP She grins at the move Terra pulled on her. Next I activate the spell card energy drain this spell card drains 1,000 attack points from one monster on my opponent's side of the field Terra says as she looks at Yumo. White Witch Magic Dragon Knight: 2,400 ATK What oh no this isn't good Yumo says as she's not happy about what happened to her Dragon Knight. Terra smiles at the results. Now go Shooting Star Dragon attack her MDK with your Cosmic Stream blast Terra says as she looks at Yumo's MDK. Shooting Star Dragon powers up its attack as an energy ball forms in its mouth and a huge energy blast comes out of its mouth and heads towards MDK. Yumo presses a button on her Duel Disc as the attack hits her side of the field. Terra smiles at what she did. Did Terra win? Jason says as he looks at the field. Alexis is paying attention to the Duel. That was too easy for her to win but maybe she did or if she's really the King of Games Daughter then this isn't good for Terra Alexi says as she's thinking to herself. The Smoke clears and she sees a trap card called Magician appears on the field. What is that Terra says as she's shocked by what she's seeing. Yumo smiles. Its my A Magician Girl Appears Trap Card this trap card allows me to bring out any monster with Magician Girl in its name from my hand or graveyard and what you know I have two of them in my hand right now Yumo says as she looks at Terra and then places them on the Board as the disc lights up. Apple Magician Girl: ATK/1,200 LVL/3 Berry Magician Girl: ATK/400 LVL/2 Terra looks at her monsters and is amazed. Wow an all Magician deck never seen those before till we started dueling but never could figure out what deck you were playing till I saw those cards Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo: 2,600 LP Terra: 2,100 LP Yumo smiles. Wow Terra is a strong Duelist just like her father but soon she'll be defeated Yumo says to herself. Terra looks at Yumo and smiles. Yumo you are just as strong as your father but I'm not gonna back down from this duel Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo looks at her. Same goes for you as well Terra but this duel is mine I draw, next I set one card face down and end my turn Yumo says as she places the card into her duel disk and the card appears face down. Terra draws a card from her deck. "I play one card face down now Shooting Star Dragon attack her Magician Girl with cosmic stream blast," Terra says as she throws the card into the slot of the her duel disk as the card appears face down and she gives her Dragon an attack order. Shooting Star Dragon powers up and unleashes a huge burst of energy at Apple Magician Girl and destroys her. Yum: 1,200 LP Terra: 2,100 LP "And with that I end my turn," Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo draws her next card. "I switch my Berry Magician girl to defensive mode and play one card face down and end my turn," Yumo says as she switches her card from attack to defense mode. Berry Magician Girl goes to defense mode. Terra draws her next card. "I summon my Feral Imp in attack mode," Terra says as she places the monster card on the monster card zone. The monster appears from the ground and lets out a roar. Feral Imp ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 "Now Feral Imp destroy her Berry Magician!" Terra says as she orders her monster to attack. Feral Imp moves into attack Berry Magician Girl and slashes Berry Magician Girl and she disappears. "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn," Terra says as she puts two cards into the magic and trap card slots on her duel disk, and they appear in front of her. Then chain shot out and wraps around Shooting Quasar Dragon as it let out a roar. "WHAT!?" Terra says as she's shocked by this. "Its my shadow spell trap card it lowers your monsters attack by 500," Yumo says as she smirks at Terra. Shooting Quasar Dragon ATK: 2,800 Yumo draws a card and looks at her hand. Still her Quasar Dragon is a strong monster its not gonna be hard to take down, Terra is a powerful opponent but this duel is mine one way or another, Yumo says as she thinks to herself. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars Trivia Notes Category:Chapters